Nightie-Frighties
by Little Miss Beatlemaniac
Summary: Marcie has a "nightie-frightie" at summer camp and Peppermint Patty cuddles with her to make her feel better. Girl love! I think it's actually between a rating of G and PG, but I dunno. Short story.


**A/N: Hey, guys! So, this story is about two of my favorite Peanuts characters, Peppermint Patty and Marcie who cuddle after one has a nightmare. I personally think they are very cute together, but everybody has their own opinions. Yes, surprise, a story with girl love! So keep in mind, they're, like, seven or eight, and this is meant to be as innocent as possible. I was inspired by a word I used when I was very young and a Peanuts cartoon on YouTube. Enjoy! Please R & R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peanuts or any of its characters. They rightfully belong to Charles M. Schulz. Rest in peace, old buddy.**

(Third-Person P.O.V.)

It was a quiet night at Camp Remote. The moonlight reflected off of the window panes, a breeze blew gently through the tree leaves, and the crickets had stopped their chirping long before midnight. The children were sound asleep in their beds and positioned like small china dolls. That is, everybody but Marcie Johnson.

"No. _No_," she whispered desperately in her sleep, turning over onto her left side and wrinkling the bed covers. Sweat trickled down her forehead in miniature cascades, melting into a puddle beneath her sleeping form. She continued to cry out, to fight against whatever she was battling during her slumber.

"No, go away!" she shrieked, kicking at the sheets she was tucked into. Everybody stayed asleep: they were in too deep of a sleep to wake up right away. It was, after all, two in the morning. Nobody was coming to Marcie's rescue. Not yet.

Then, all at once, Marcie opened her eyes and sat up in her bed, screaming. She ran to the side of her friend Peppermint Patty's bed, grabbed her shoulders, and shook her violently.

"Sir! Sir, wake up!" she cried, extreme fright in her voice. The brunette awakened, exhausted and confused.

"Huh? Hey, kid, what gives?" she asked, which was her own special way of saying, "What's the matter?". She rubbed her eyes and yawned lethargically before her friend explained why she woke her up at such an early hour.

"N-Nightie-Frighties," Marcy sputtered, her lips quivering and her face growing pale.

"Nightie-_what_?" Peppermint Patty queried, raising a brow at such a funny term.

"Nightie-Frighties. You know, scary dreams. I just had one, Sir," she whispered, barely able to retain her emotions. The taller girl sat up in bed and straightened out her wrinkled robin's egg-blue night gown.

"Well, what was it about?" she asked, referring to the bad dream.

"Nothing really special, Sir. All I remember is these large hands coming out of no where and grabbing at me," Marcie replied. Peppermint Patty listened with interest. She tried to gaze into Marcy's eyes with her own chocolate ones, but she could barely see them behind the thick frames of her Billie Jean King glasses.

"C'mere," she said simply, patting the empty space on the bed next to her. Marcie, her ever-loyal friend, obeyed. She hobbled onto the bed, lay down, and swaddled herself in the sheets provided. Peppermint Patty then turned onto her side so that she faced the smaller girl and gently grasped her hand in a more delicate manner than usual.

"So that you can't have any more scary nightie-frighties," she explained casually. Marcie nodded.

"Good. Then I can protect you from them too," she agreed.

"Exactly."

"You're a genius, Sir," Marcie complimented, smiling.

"Thank you," Peppermint Patty whispered, so as to not wake anybody up.

"You're welcome," Marcie replied, placing the blanket up to her shoulders. They nearly fell asleep in that fashion, with the girls facing each other, sort of linking their legs together, and Peppermint Patty holding Marcie's hand. Just as they were drifting off to sleep, the taller brunette spoke up.

"Pst. Marcie?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"How come I've never seen what your eyes look like?" Marcie shrugged and smoothed down her light-green night gown.

"I don't know, Sir. Would _you_ like to see them?" she responded. Peppermint Patty nodded. "Very well," said Marcie. She reached up, took the glasses by their temples, and rigorously lifted them off her face. Her friend was shocked to see what was waiting behind the mystery of those foggy lenses: two baby blue orbs staring right back at her.

"I - _wow_..." she breathed, soaking up the majestic view with her eyes.

"What is it, Sir?" Marcie asked, slight nervousness in her voice along with the sudden feeling of timidness. Peppermint Patty laughed and brushed a brown strand of hair out of the smaller girl's face.

"Hey, it's okay, don't be shy. I think your eyes are cute," she chuckled. Marcie gushed from the compliment she was given.

"Why, thank you, Sir," she giggled quietly.

"No problem, kid," the taller girl said nonchalantly before they both huddled closer together for warmth. Marcie yawned.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Marcie?"

"We should go to sleep now. I'm tired." Peppermint Patty nodded in agreement, abiding by the plan.

"Okay. Good night, Marcie." She leaned over and gave Marcie a tender little peck on her forehead. Marcie smiled, thinking this was a totally normal thing that little girls did when they were friends.

"Good night, Sir," was her reply. They cuddled and rested their heads on the one pillow they shared.

"Love you," Peppermint Patty muttered sleepily, taking both of Marcie's hands in her own shortly before dozing off. Marcie smiled sweetly.

"I love you too, Sir." She pressed a kiss to the freckled girl's cheek, her glasses frames brushing the other's face. She became lulled into a deep slumber free of nightie-frighties. Between the rhythmic sound of her friend's breathing, the wind blowing at a steady rate, and the moonlight casting bright shadows upon the wooden floor, it wasn't possible to get any again. The next morning, they woke up and found that they had been lying in each other's arms for the whole night. The two girls both slept well.


End file.
